Baby, I Love You
by Amathys
Summary: Summary: Stuck in another event held at his own Mansion, Bruce Wayne wants nothing else but to escape, he leaves the party and heads up towards his Bedroom intent on getting some peace and quiet, only to encounter the Joker, laying on his bed softly singing, completely unaware that Bruce is in the room with him. Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, nor Destiny's Child.


I am back with another Bruce/Joker fic; I just cannot seem to stay away from this couple. P.S. you may picture Bruce as Christian Bale, and Joker as Heath Ledger. R.I.P Ledger.

Genre: Romance, a bit of a Parody

Rated M

Beware for swearing, and some sexual related themes. Don't like don't read. Other than that, please enjoy.

"_Speech_"

:: Thoughts ::

Summary: Stuck in another event held at his own Mansion, Bruce Wayne wants nothing else but to escape, he leaves the party and heads up towards his Bedroom intent on getting some peace and quiet, only to encounter the Joker, laying on his bed softly singing, completely unaware that Bruce is in the room with him.

Say My Name by Destiny's Child

Bruce P.O.V

The night started out like any other night, holding a ball in order to keep up appearances, of his playboy persona. Looking around, all he could do was force a smile to anyone who approached him, merely trying to leech of his success. Trying to force down the urge to punch these vultures, he walked briskly away from everyone.

He needed to get away, if he spent one more second around this people, he would lose his mind. It sickened him to act like such an asshole making people think he was nothing more than rich airheaded drunk, who fucked random models. Sure, he had fun with them, but only to a certain extent.

His role as Batman appeased a bit of the guilt he felt, as his alter ego he could help the city his parents work hard for, the further he got away from the party, the better he felt. Loosening up his tie a bit as he walk further into his mansion, he could breathe a bit better. Finally reaching his bedroom, he grasped the handle and turned the knob, stepping inside his bedroom, closing the door behind him, turning around once he locked the door, and he froze in his steps as he noticed the figure laying down on his bed.

:: Joker, what the hell is he doing here?! Fuck, I cannot fight him as Bruce Wayne :: Panicking would not do well in these situations, if he were lucky he could get away unscratched. It seemed like The Joker had not even noticed him, maybe he could get away without being noticed, walking back slowly his hand reached for the door, only to stop his actions when he heard movement behind him.

Normal P.O.V.

"_Leaving me Batsy? How rude, and here I spent my precious time trying to surprise you_" said Joke, giggling at the shocked face his beloved Batsy sported. Stepping away from Batsy just in case he decided to get violent tonight, he really had only come to give his Batsy some company. Singing softly a tune that had been stuck on his mind, he slowly walked back towards Bruce's bed, swaying his hips in time with the tune, once he sat on the bed he started to sing, all the while keeping his eyes on his beloved;

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you

All Bruce could do is stare at Joker, like he had lost his marbles, still not over the fact that his archenemy knew his identity, but also happen to be singing to him while sitting on his bed, shaking his head, trying to get his bearings straight. :: maybe he had one too many drinks, or maybe he had finally lost his mind::

His voice did sound lovely:: what the hell? No, HE did NOT just think his archenemy's voice sound lovely! Still unable to form a coherent sentence, to the spectacle in front of him, he watched as Joker continued to sing softly, while laying down on his bed…

If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change  
Say my name, say my name

It is at this point, that Bruce got over his initial shock, and just watched transfixed, not much that he could do. Unsure as to where this was all leading to, he decided to just watch. Seemed like The Joker was in his own world;

If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name

Bruce felt as if the Joker was singing about him, as his green eyes locked with his dark blue eyes. But it just couldn't' be possible, he did not love the Joker, so why would he say his name? This whole situation was just confusing.

You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change

How on earth, was he acting shady? The more and more he listened to the song, the more he got confused, why would the Joker sing this song to him? He certainly had not changed in anyway…

Any other day  
I would call and you would say  
Baby how's your day  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word  
Is "uh-huh" yeah "ok"

Since when had the Joker called him and asked how his day was. Getting frustrated, he glared in the Joker's direction. What kind of game was he playing at?

Could it be that you  
Are at the crib with another lady  
If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one  
To sit around, and be played  
So prove yourself to me

Okay, Bruce got the feeling that the clown was jealous of his lady friends, why did that bother the clown? Moreover, it is not as if the Joker was his lover in any way shape or form, so he was not *playing him* so he had no need to prove himself to some demented clown!

I am the guy that you claim  
Why don't you say the thangs  
That you said to me yesterday

I know you say that i am assuming things  
Something's going down thats the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there then tell me who

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you

Finally fed up with this ridiculous situation, he approached, his bed, where his enemy was laying down on. Grabbing a hold of his enemy's wrist, he hauled him up, with enough force, making the Joker face him, "_What are you doing in my room?_" growled Bruce.

"_What does it look like I'm doing?_" retorted Joker, looking a bit peeved at being interrupted so rudely. Huffing slightly in irritation, the Joker breathe in deeply and exhaled trying to calm himself down, All the while wondering how Gotham's greatest detective could be so dense.

"_How did you figure out who I am?_" demanded Bruce, ignoring the Jokers last remark.

"_Batsy dear, anyone with a brain could figure it out, just people in Gotham are too damn stupid, lucky you_" replied Joker, smirking slightly at the bewildered look on his Bats face. "_Don't worry your pretty little head though, I won't tell anyone, that way I get to keep you all to myself_" said Joker, while bating his eye lashes flirtatiously at his favorite Bat, while sliding closer up against Bruce, rubbing himself against his muscular body. Feeling his Bats body tensed up, the Joker rubbed his beloved's chest in a bit of a comforting gesture, all the while kissing Bruce's neck.

Bruce's P.O.V

:: fuck! That did not feel good!:: thought Bruce, how the hell was he going to get out of this situation. His enemy knew his identity, and as if that was not bad enough, his supposed enemy has just made a pass at him, in a non-platonic way. He could feel his body respond to the soft caresses, and cursed himself, for his mind and body wanted two different things, his mind wanted to rip himself away from this monster and beat the shit out of him, his dark side did not approve.

This was immoral in so many ways. However, his body wanted nothing better than to strip naked and have his wicked way with the clown. Throw him down on his king size bed and show him the many ways he could please _his_ clown. ::wait…HIS? When did the clown suddenly become HIS? Argh!::

"_Fuck!_" said Bruce, unaware that he spoke aloud.

"_If you wish,_" murmur the Joker, all the while nibbling Bruce's ears, said clown rubbed himself harder against his Batsy body, groaning at the wonderful friction it created.

Gripping his enemy's hips with his hands with a full intent on throwing him off his body, only to be stopped, when the Jokers soft lips landed on his, sending an electric current through both their bodies, groaning at the incredible sensation, his hands tighten around Joker's hips, effectively pulling him closer to his body.

:: Mine!:: was all that ran through Bruce's head, he wanted _his_ clown now!

Whatever restraints he had snapped, pinning the Joker to the bed seemed like the best-damned thing he could do, and so he did, as his hands trailed down his clowns body, unexplored, something to be cherished, his lips trailed fiery kisses down Joker's chest. Stripping himself of his dress shirt and pants, he began to unbutton his soon-to-be lovers purple jacket.

Trembling white gloved fingers stopped his attempts, "_let me,_" said Joker, his cheeks flushed from all the kissing, his bright green eyes glazed with lust, and by god it was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He watched as_ his_ clown stripped himself slowly almost teasing him, making him even more painfully hard than before.

(Don't Kill Me D:)

Several hours, two people laid in bed satiated, breathing rapidly, one smaller body curled up against a much larger one. Said larger person had his arms wrapped around his lithe lover.

Joker's P.O.V

Lifting his head up from his beloved's chest, he could not help but giggle a bit; he had gotten what he wanted. Clearing his throat a bit, he softly sang all the while grinning at his lover.

Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you

Bruce upon hearing his lover sing, he could only shake his head, but deciding to amuse his clown. "_Joker, Baby I love you,_" declared Bruce, effectively stopping his lover from singing, with his mouth hanging open, starring wide-eyed at him.

THE END =D yay! Happy ending, love Bruce/Joker o.O

Joker: I cannot believe Batsy confessed to me! O=O

Batman: *coughs* reviews are welcome

Joker: Bats! *tackles him* Mine!

Amathys: *nosebleed* eh let the SNOG session BEGIN hehe ;)

Later's ^^


End file.
